Be Mine
by cassgrl087
Summary: Starts after the wedding episode! Thanks so much for a wonderful reviews! ~completed~
1. Default Chapter

Be Mine  
  
This is a story that takes place immediately after Snake & Spike's wedding. Friendships rekindle after this joyous occasion. And maybe, just maybe some love will, too.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but Degrassi and all it's concepts just aren't mine. Mind if I borrow?  
  
Emma and Sean stood embracing under the shade of the tree. Emma smiles as she lays her head down on his sturdy shoulder. He rests his chin on hers (Meaning her shoulder), looking thoughtfully into the distance. He pulled her closer. Sean was actually so happy at that moment. He wished all time would stop so that he and Emma could just hold each other. However, he knew that wouldn't happen. Instead, he pulled away so that they were forehead to forehead.  
  
"I missed you." He said, his evergreen eyes looking into hers. Emma bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"I missed you, too." He smiled happily, almost boyishly, as he leaned in for another kiss. Once they pulled away, they continued to dance. The dance ended, and they separated. Sean took her hand and said  
  
"So does this make up for it?" (You know, why they broke up.)  
  
"Maybe," she replied.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked past the crowd. Snake (a.k.a Mr. Simpson) smiled as he saw them. They walked down the shore (the wedding was at a beach right?) and found a rock to sit on. Emma set her shoes down and sat on the rock. Sean jumped onto it and put his arm around hers.  
  
Back at the Reception.  
  
"Look." Craig said, pointing to the couple on the rock. Manny smiled.  
  
"Aw! Aren't they adorable?" She exclaimed, her dimples showing. Craig looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, without looking away.  
  
"What?" She asked uncomfortably. She was blushing a little.  
  
"Nothing." He said, now smiling.  
  
*No, * she thought to herself *I fell for him the last time he did this - and what happened? I got my heart broken. He's playing with me and I'm not falling for it this time*  
  
Instead, she changed the subject.  
  
"I love this song." It was now playing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. (Okay chill, I know that song wasn't around then and I know its cheesy.but c'mon. I like it!)  
  
"Really?" He commented, rather than asked.  
  
Back at the rock, Emma turned her head and listened.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She said excitedly.  
  
"Hear what?" Sean asked.  
  
"This song. It's perfect." She said and took his hand. "We have to dance."  
  
They walked down the rock and onto the beach. Shoeless, Emma stood in the sand, her curly hair going crazy in the wind. Silently they danced together, almost as if they were connecting on another level. Sean wasn't looking as troubled as usual. He looked, and felt, so giddy. He was glad that none of his friends were around to see him like this. He looked into her eyes and realized how perfect she really was.  
  
At the Reception.  
  
The song ended and Manny pulled away from Craig.  
  
"Let's go down with Emma and Sean." She said.  
  
"Okay." He agreed, and reached for her hand as she pulled her arms off his shoulders. She let his hand touch hers but she denied him of holding it. One side of her brain was telling her to give in.  
  
*C'mon, Manny, * It was saying. *It's Craig. He likes you again! Do it! * But the other side of her mind was telling her  
  
*No, he hurt you once already. You want it to happen again? It was like this before. Remember? "It's you." He said that to you. *  
  
Resulting anger bubbled for Craig and dumping her that day and then dancing with her and trying to take her hand. She walked faster than him to the rock where Sean & Emma were sitting, then covered it up by running to see her. They hugged and when they did, Manny whispered in her ear  
  
"You and Sean.together again?"  
  
"I think so." Emma whispered back. Manny smiled. This was perfect. Then she saw Craig's image from the corner of her eye. *Well, I'll settle for almost perfect* She told herself.  
  
Look for this in the next chapter: Will Sean's protective ways cause Emma's independent side to suffer? Will Manny give into Craig or hold a grudge? ALSO.will JT ever find a girl? The one who's perfect for him may just be right under his nose.  
  
Hope you liked it. Stay tuned and post any comments or advice for me. Thanks! =) 


	2. In school the next day

Hope you liked the last chapter.so here I go again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Degrassi crew.but I'm willing to buy them!  
  
The wedding reception ended, leaving Emma and Sean with stars in their eyes. Manny was left questionable, and let's face it, no one's sure what Craig was thinking. But the day was Monday and everything was sort of going back to normal. Except for the fact that Mr. Simpson was living with Emma. However, she was learning to like this arrangement. For instance - she got a free ride to school every morning. Emma's mom and Mr. Simpson didn't find it in their financial account to go on a honeymoon. They had to save for a new baby! But that was a while from now, so they were adjusting with their new lifestyle.  
  
"Emma! Are you almost ready?" Mr. Simpson yelled from the kitchen. Emma was upstairs in the bathroom, perfecting herself. She was wearing cute little flairs and a snug tee pink tee. Her hair was curly and frizzy as usual. It looked worse than it did yesterday, if that's possible.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" She yelled back down, grabbing her blue backpack and tying her tennis shoes. When she ran downstairs he gave her the funniest look and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" she joked. "I sort of like it." She said, touching her hair. Mr. Simpson laughed and said  
  
"C'mon.we can't be late!" Once they arrived at the school, Emma greeted Manny and they walked to their lockers together.  
  
"So.what happened?" Manny smiled at Emma. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!"  
  
"Well," Emma said, smiling, "He kissed me." Manny's smiling mouth dropped.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh!" She said. "Yay!" Emma and Manny just stood there giggling until Emma stopped and asked  
  
"So.you and Craig?" Manny stopped smiling. She bit her lip and looked up.  
  
"Well, he was acting really." she searched for a word. "Strange. He was acting strange." Emma nodded. "But you see, I don't want to get hurt again. That was like, the worst feeling ever." Emma nodded again. "He's not worth it."  
  
"Who's not worth it?" Craig Manning himself appeared from behind Manny. Manny opened her mouth and lifted her eyebrows. Then she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Nothing." She said, putting her books to her chest.  
  
"Really?" Emma laughed and Manny shot her a look.  
  
"Nothing." Manny repeated again and stepped on Emma's foot as she walked away saying 'I really should get to class' and smiling oh so sweetly. Emma rolled her eyes. She grabbed the books she needed from her locker and turned around, surprised to see Sean staring at her.  
  
"Oh. Hey!" She said. She backed away a few steps.  
  
"Mind if I walk you to class?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" She smiled and took his hand. Down the hall, Jimmy was crazily passing out flyers.  
  
"Party!" he called and threw like 10 at Emma and Sean.  
  
"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Jimmy! Watch where you throw those things!" Sean yelled defensively as he threw some back at Jimmy.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just paper." Emma said and picked one up.  
  
"Hmm." She said, reading it.  
  
"You wanna go?" He asked her.  
  
"Friday. 9. I don't think I'm busy. But I'll have to see if Manny can come."  
  
"Okay." Just then Spinner ran down the hall.  
  
"Party! Party! Party!" he was yelling.  
  
"You gonna be there, Cameron?" He asked Sean.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It's gonna be way better than Craig's. Girls, girls, girls! And bring your girlfriend." He said, pointing to Emma, which she rolled her eyes. "And some donuts." He said, running down the hall continuing his "party" chant. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"That guy is one crazy dude." Emma agreed. They reached Media Immersion Class and after that, the day went normally.  
  
Okay, a warning. If any of ya'll watch "Just Deal" This next chapter is gonna be like the one where the guy fires a shot at the party - except no gun.so don't yell at me cause the next chap.'s gonna be like that episode. Yes, I know. I planned it that way. =) 


	3. The Party Part I

The Party  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the clothes on my back. Oh wait.maybe I do. But that's not the point.  
  
Emma, of course, was at her house getting ready with Manny a mere half hour before the party.  
  
"I really hope Craig isn't there." Manny said.  
  
"You're kidding!" Emma said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know he's like, so hot," Manny replied, adding some sparkles to her eyelids, "but I'm still so mad at him - you know, how he dumped me and then acting like he's trying to get me back. He's so.moody."  
  
"I know what you mean." Emma said, smiling at her reflection.  
  
"But I'm totally happy for you and Sean." Manny said from behind her.  
  
"You guys are the cutest couple.ever." Manny smiled and straightened her shirt.  
  
"So how do I look? Okay?" Manny turned and asked her friend. She was wearing a cute blue flowing skirt that reached just above the knees and a white tank with a denim jacket over it. Her hair was slightly curled and only a tad bit of makeup was on her face.  
  
"Great! And me?" Emma said, turning. She was also wearing a skirt, only hers was pink and it was short in the front, but went long and to a point in the back. She was wearing a black tube top and a matching shrug over it. Her hair was also curled, but she was wearing more make up.  
  
"Perfect!" Manny smiled. Emma's mom then walked up the stairs and entered her room.  
  
"Mom!" Emma scolded. "Knock!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Chill. Boy! Don't you girls looked dolled up! Trying to impress someone?" Emma blushed.  
  
"Mo-ohm!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All right, I'm leaving. The party's just down the street, right? And Sean's walking you?"  
  
"We aren't in kindergarten anymore." Emma sighed. Her mom smiled.  
  
"See you. Have fun!" The girls walked downstairs and out the door to the fresh air.  
  
"I think I can hear the music from here!" Manny exclaimed. Emma just laughed.  
  
"Did you tell your mom that you weren't sure if there are adults here?"  
  
"Manny - don't worry! It's gonna be so fun!" Manny thought for a second, but nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just hope Craig isn't here." Once they reached the door, they rang the bell, and not surprisingly, Spinner answered.  
  
"Okay. Hey! It's Sean's girlfriend!" He let her in. "And Craig's girlfriend!" He exclaimed as Manny walked in.  
  
"Ex-girlfriend." She corrected him.  
  
"Nah girl, Craig's been talking about you all the time!" He laughed and began talking to someone else at the door. Manny pursed her lips.  
  
"Just wait till I speak to him!" She said to Emma. But Emma was too busily searching the room for Sean. She caught his eye and he came over, Craig behind him. Sean was shocked when he saw Emma.  
  
"Wow." He paused. "I didn't think you could get any prettier than you were Sunday." She blushed. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to where the music was playing - rather loudly.  
  
"Hey Manny." Craig said. Manny looked away. "You look great-" He said, a little bewildered. She crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction. "What?" She gave him a look and walked away.  
  
"What?" He questioned her.  
  
"Don't ask me what." She said coldly. "You should know."  
  
"Look if you're still mad about me breaking up with you-"  
  
"Yes, Craig, I am still mad about you breaking up with me. Okay? Remember? It wasn't the locker you didn't like.it was me!" She left her back to him.  
  
"Manny.But I didn't mean that."  
  
"Really?" She said, turning around. "Then what did you mean?"  
  
A blast of super loud bass interrupted them. Manny held her ears then walked away, searching for Emma. She wanted to go home. She couldn't find her though, because the place was totally packed. She had to squeeze her way through people the entire time. She couldn't' find Emma and it was too hard to push through the crowd. She just gave up and sat down. Soon enough, Craig was right next to her.  
  
"What I meant was-"  
  
"Listen, Craig, I don't want to know now. I had the biggest crush on you, okay? I thought what we had was magical. I thought it was perfect. But you weren't happy. So instead of expressing your feelings like a normal person, you go off and just tell me you don't like me and never speak to me again."  
  
"That's not what happened." Craig said, as calmly as he could. "Manny, you've got it all wrong." Manny sighed and Craig began.  
  
"The reason I broke up with you - wasn't because I didn't like you. It was because I was mad that you told me not to hang around Ashley.it's not that I don't like you.because I do. You were just trying to hard. Your intentions were good - only it was too late once I figured that out. I was being stupid for saying that - but I tried to apologize. Once I said that I wanted to take it back. I even wanted to - well, I wanted to take it back. I was sorry. And every time I saw you after that I smiled I tried to talk to you.but you completely ignored me."  
  
"Craig. I don't know if I should be happy or feel insulted." Manny said. Craig sighed.  
  
"Why can't you just help me work this out?" He asked. Slowly she looked up into his eyes then stood.  
  
"My feelings aren't supposed to be tossed back and forth." She said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to like you once more and get my heart broken all over again. It hurts." She said, turning away from him.  
  
"I know." He said as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"No you don't!" She exclaimed and pushed her way through the crowds into the living room. 


	4. The Party Part II

Guys! Hey! Thanks for the really super nice reviews! I guess everyone (or just about everyone) Loves the Sean & Emma pairing. Hey I do, too! They are so cute! I love Manny and Craig too, by the way, and hate Liberty and JT. I just don't like JT period. Well.anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! I promise  
  
Back in the living room, Emma and Sean were dancing to the music Jimmy was DJ-ing. They were having a pretty good time. As soon as Jimmy put on a slow song, though, he rushed away from the speakers. He approached a girl with short spiked hair sitting on his couch.  
  
"Ash." He said to her. She turned her face to him, looking up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna dance?" Ashley smiled for once.  
  
"Sure." He took her hand and led her to an open space. At first they were far apart, but eventually she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her. It was like old times.  
  
Across the dance floor.  
  
Emma and Sean were dancing rather closely as well and Emma looked relaxed. Her eyes were closed and he was as happy as he was Sunday night. Just then, Spinner ran through them, laughing, and pushed Emma on accident. She fell on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Sean yelled.  
  
"No, I'm-" Emma started, picking herself off the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Sean grabbed Spinner's shirt and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Dude, what's your problem? It was an accident."  
  
"Don't-" He shoved Spinner against the wall again. "Touch her again!" He stated clearing and now the room was quiet except the little bit of LL Cool J playing in the background.  
  
"Sean! I'm okay!" Emma yelled at him. Spinner's face was getting red as Sean held him against the wall. Just then Jimmy interrupted them.  
  
"Let go of him, Sean." Jimmy said.  
  
"Stay out of this!" He yelled at Jimmy.  
  
"You need to straighten up a little, man. Dude, just let him go. It was an accident." Sean shoved Spinner off the wall.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." He growled as he turned around to find Emma. She wasn't there. People were talking now, and the music switched to Ja Rule. "Emma?" He yelled over the music. "Not again." He sighed, searching the house. Finally he found Craig.  
  
"Craig, dude, did you see Emma anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah. After your little "scene" she had to pick herself off the floor and ran out the back door. Nice going."  
  
Sean shot him a look than it dawned on him. He ran out the doors and found Emma and Manny halfway down the street.  
  
"Emma!" He called. She ignored him. "Emma - wait!" He was now running to catch up to her. "Emma." He finally caught up to her and was short of breath.  
  
"Make it quick, Sean." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, still trying to catch his breath. "I.I was only.I only wanted to, I didn't want anyone to hurt you."  
  
"Why didn't you think of that before then? You could have helped me off the floor or something! The fact is you didn't listen to me."  
  
"I was mad.Emma." She began to walk away. Instead of chasing her this time, he just sighed and sat down at the curb.  
  
"Why do I always do this?" He asked himself. "I always screw up." Craig came up behind him.  
  
"You have a bad night, too?"  
  
"Don't ask, okay? Just mind your own business." Craig replied  
  
"Suit yourself." After a minute or two of sitting in their own loneliness, Craig thought of something.  
  
"I Think I know how we can make it up to them."  
  
45 minutes later, the doorbell rang to Emma's house. She told her mom she'd get it, since she and Mr. Simpson/Snake were in bed watching TV. When she and Manny opened the door, they found two pink roses. (Red seemed too cheesy) One said "Manny" and the other said "Emma." In scribbled writing, Emma's said:  
  
Sorry Em, I'm not too good at this romantic stuff. Craig made me do it. So.I'm sorry for not listening to you tonight, but the point is I really care about you. The only reason I sent you this dumb flower was because.(there was a large space.) Well, it's because I'd do anything to get you back. Just call me or something. --Sean--  
  
Manny's note, though, was a lot different. It had lyrics to a song on it. Craig loves music.so. **Manny**  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head Cuz so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Cuz somehow I can't Put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you.  
  
((Let's pretend Craig wrote these.but we all know it's Simple Plan's I'd do anything and Addicted))  
  
I can't pretend I don't care When you don't think about me Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy But you left anyway  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it And I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never Wanna do this again Heartbreaker  
  
How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time I don't know why I'm still waitin' I can't make you mine.  
  
Suddenly a single tear rolled down Manny's face. **What is this?** She thought to herself. **I'm crying? Over Craig?!** She read the lyrics again **He called me a heartbreaker. Is that possible? Did I break his heart!?** She felt another tear run down her cheek. **He's so romantic.** She thought. When she looked over at Emma she had the rose in her hand and the note in the other.  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"I'll meet you upstairs." Manny said to Emma. Manny went up the stairs and Emma stared at the scribbled writing of Sean. Then she took the heart it was written on and ripped it apart. She took both the flower and the paper and threw it away as she took one last look at his apology.  
AN: Okay everybody. Hope ya like it. Sorry, I love Emma and Sean together so I promise it won't last long.Emma's just so stubborn. See what happens next. Think about it cause I probably won't be up till Wednesday.at the latest. LOVE YA ALL. And btw, I am from the USA, and LOVE simple plan. and if ya want me to read you're story, just tell me. my im name is cassgrl087 


	5. What's wrong with you, Emma?

Love the reviews and everything guys! You're great!  
  
Manny sat upstairs in Emma's bedroom, reading over the heart shaped note again. It made her feel so selfish, yet totally in love with Craig again. **Maybe it is meant to be* She thought to herself, but before she could finish the thought, Emma came storming upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Manny asked, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Him." She said, throwing the remains of the note to Manny.  
  
"Wha-" She began, questioning Emma's motives.  
  
"Just because Craig has this wonderful idea to make it up to you, he goes along like I'm going to be all 'Sean, Sean, you're my hero!' Yeah, right!" She snorted. "Who does he think he is? He totally didn't listen to me, and then he's trying to apologize. He could have at the very, very least, made it sincere!" Emma fell onto her bed and violently punched the pillow. Manny shrugged.  
  
"You are so overreacting." She rolled her eyes and touched the mouse to Emma's computer. "Mind if I log on?"  
  
"Whatever." Emma replied, and Manny put her name in the log in. She was pleased to see Craig was logged on () as well as Sean (whocares) and JT (the joker)  
  
Whocares: Hey Smileygurl: Hey Sean. Whocares: Is Emma there? Smileygurl: Um. :-/  
  
Just then, Craig im'ed her.  
  
OverXposed: Hey u Smileygurl: Craigggg! OverXposed: Are u ok now? Smileygurl: U r soo sweet! OverXposed: Glad you think so. U & Emma want to double up next weekend? Smileygurl: Um.  
  
Sean im'ed her again.  
  
Whocares: "um" What? Is she there? Smileygurl: Yes, Sean, she is here. Whocares: Can I talk 2 her?  
  
Manny noticed Emma violently punching her pillow.  
  
Smileygurl: It's probably not a good time.  
  
She hit ESC on her keyboard and went back to Craig.  
  
OverXposed: Are u still mad? Smileygurl: Of course, not, silly! But.Emma is. OverXposed: Did u tell Sean?  
  
Emma got up off the bed.  
  
"Sean on?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Let me on." Emma sighed.  
  
Smileygurl: Sorry, Craig, I gotta go. OverXposed: ( Can I call u? Smileygurl: ( I'm at Emma's. Smileygurl logged off at 11:28 pm.  
  
Manny logged off and Emma got on. Sean im'ed her immediately.  
  
Whocares: Emma? Whocares: Emma.can't we just talk? Sparklespaz: There is nothing 2 talk about. Whocares: I apologized. Sparklespaz: Only cuz you had 2. Whocares: That's not true. Sparklespaz: I thought u changed. Whocares: I did. Sparklespaz: You still don't listen to me, Sean! Sparklespaz logged off at 11:32 pm.  
  
Manny, who had been reading over her shoulder, sighed.  
  
"Emma.he apologized. Would Sean had done that before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But not like this - you have to admit."  
  
"He never listens to me!" Emma replied angrily. "I told him I was okay. He thinks I need protecting. He thinks I need to spend all my time with him!" Manny sighed.  
  
"You'll never understand." She said as she curled up into her sleeping bag and turned off the lights. **RING RING!** The phone woke the girls up with a start. It was quarter after twelve.  
  
"'Ello?" Emma's groggy voice answered.  
  
"Emma.it's me."  
  
AN: hey sorry it's cut off.so I guess ya'll will have to wait 2 see what happens! Lalala...see ya! 


	6. Emma screws up, and so does Sean!

BE MINE - chapter six: Silly Sean!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine!  
  
And back to the cliffhanger.  
  
"Sean! Didn't I say I didn't want to talk to you?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"This is ridiculous!"  
  
"Just listen, for a minute!"  
  
"Why? Why should I?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you.by whatever I did. I already screwed up once." The other end of the line was silent.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"This isn't going to make up for it. You are the most insincere person I've ever known!" She hung up the phone.  
  
"Emma!" Now Manny was yelling at her.  
  
"Manny, I don't want to hear it! If you want to stick up for Sean, go ahead. And you can leave while you're at it." Manny looked at her, amazed.  
  
"You're kidding. It's the middle of the night." Emma just turned away and laid back down on her bed.  
  
"Fine." Manny exclaimed, "I'll leave." She grabbed her things and just as she opened the door, Emma tried to stop her.  
  
"No. Wait. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well you said it, didn't you?"  
  
"I say a lot of dumb things."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"Manny!" Manny laughed and sat back down.  
  
"Fine. I won't go. But you have to call Sean back." Manny dared. Emma eyed the phone and then looked at Manny. She sighed. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed Sean's number. She knew it by heart. Once it rang though, she hung up.  
  
"I can't call him back!" Manny shrugged. "Your loss. Craig and I are going on a date tomorrow."  
  
"No!" Emma exclaimed, not believing her.  
  
"Yep!" Manny said and smiled. "Goodnight."  
  
They slept until the phone awoke them again, but this time it was 10:30 in the morning. It was Craig.  
  
"Hey." Manny answered and then mouthed to Emma. "It's Craig!" They both squealed.  
  
"Hey, Manny. About tonight.Emma and Sean aren't coming right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, Sean just called and said he'd invite Ellie."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Just don't tell Emma." Craig said.  
  
"Yeah." Manny agreed. "Pick me up at 7?" Craig said yes, and they then said there goodbyes.  
  
"Well, I really should be going." Manny said. She quickly grabbed her things and put on her tennis shoes and ran out the door yelling at Emma: "I'll call you tonight!"  
  
The Day came and went, and soon enough, it was 7.  
  
Craig arrived, looking oh so fabulous in his normal Craig-y style. Manny looked adorable, too, but was still a bit cautious about maybe this date would turn up bad like the first one. He was reassuring, especially because Manny was trying to not be so pushy about love. She knew he wasn't the one anyway, so what's the point?  
  
They arrived at a restaurant, actually, a pizza place with a room of arcade games and lazar tag. They met Sean and Ellie there. Sean was in his normal outfit too, as well as Ellie, dressed in something she obviously tailored herself. Manny smiled as Craig introduced her.  
  
"So are you two an item yet?" He joked.  
  
"No.just friends." Ellie smiled a little and Sean looked uncomfortable. They all found a table and Craig wrapped his arm around Manny. Sean sat sort of far away from Ellie. **What's the deal?* Craig and Manny were both thinking. **It's like they don't even know each other!* So the date went rather awkwardly, Craig trying just a bit too hard, Manny not opening up at all, Sean was being punkish and Ellie was just wierded out.  
  
FINALLY . the date ended, and they all walked outside. Manny and Craig were facing each other, and they were getting closer by the second. Then Craig ever so smoothly moved in for the kiss. It wasn't very long before Manny pulled away. Craig gave her a questioning look. She just took his hand and they walked down to her house, a few blocks away.  
  
Sean, on the other hand wasn't having as much luck.  
  
"So." Ellie said.  
  
"Yeah." He said. They both stood there until out of the corner of his eye he saw Emma walking down the road, heading to the store or something. Emma bent down to tie her shoe. When Sean thought she was looking his way, he grabbed Ellie and kissed her. Unfortunately, Emma missed the kiss but turned to Sean just in time to see Ellie pull away and slap Sean across the face.  
  
HAHA! Well, I thought it was funny. Anyway, um, hope ya'll like it, and review! Thanks! 


	7. Craig is evil?

So.another chapter completed! I got a burst of thoughts during the middle of the story.so all you Craig fans.don't hate me! I LOVE Craig, too.but something needed to get interesting. He's such a loser in my story.but DEFINITELY NOT repeat NOT on regular Degrassi. So that should stop most of the flamers.  
  
So we were left with a getting back together Manny and Craig, and Sean was going a tad bit crazy over there.most likely to get Miss Emma's attention. But unfortunately, his plan didn't work and **Cough, cough* it backfired. So.  
  
Ellie gave Sean a disgusted look and quickly walked away past him and "accidentally" bumping him. At first, Emma was in shock but then she broke down with muffled laughter. Sean groaned and rolled his eyes. Emma quickly recovered from laughing to see him walking away, irritated.  
  
"Sean! No - wait!" She said. He turned around for a second and shook his head and kept walking. Finally, she chased after him and ran in front of him.  
  
"Emma.this isn't a good time." He said and started walking around her. Unexpectedly, she jumped in front of him and embraced him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said truthfully. At that, Sean put his arms around her.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
M E A N W H I L E . . .  
  
Back at Manny's house, Craig was leaning closer and closer to her. He bent over, and their lips touched. They kissed. The kiss wasn't anything like a Hollywood kiss or anything, but it was meaningful. After close to a minute, Manny pulled away and eyed Craig. Then she smiled mysteriously at him and walked inside. There, she smiled and jumped around and squealed like crazy. That is, until her parents and her little siblings came in and kept asking her about her "little date" as they called it. She just smiled and went upstairs to call Emma.  
  
Craig, however, had a much different ending to the fairy tale. He walked home laughing and shaking his head. Once in the house, Joey was seated on the couch watching TV and his little half sister was in bed. (Angela is her name?)  
  
"How was it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Great." Craig smiled and then told Joey he was going to his room. Once inside, he dialed Spinner's number.  
  
"Get any luck tonight, Craig?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I kissed her."  
  
"Man! Now I owe you twenty big ones!"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"So you really like this girl?" Spinner asked after a pause.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do. But don't you ever tell anyone I bet you. I just need some extra cash. I spent all the stuff he gave me before I moved in with Joey."  
  
"You spent 300 dollars!"  
  
"Camera stuff. You know."  
  
"Okay. Well, I gotta go. Jimmy's coming over."  
  
"See ya." Craig sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Everything is so perfect." He thought to himself. Well, that was until Monday came!  
  
M O N D A Y A T S C H O O L . . .  
  
Craig met up with Spinner and Jimmy on one of the picnic tables before school began.  
  
"There's Craig! Tell him what happened Saturday!" Spinner said.  
  
"Did you get some chick action?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Guys.chick? Come on. Don't call girls that."  
  
"Oooo. Someone's turning into Mr. Sensitive." Spinner teased.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Yeah I did." Craig said and smiled mischievously. "You got my twenty?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it."  
  
"So, man, what happened?"  
  
"Well me and Manny were out in front of her house and I just kissed her. It was great." He paused. "Money?" He asked Spinner. Spinner dished out two tens from his pocket.  
  
"Hey. New bet. If you go to second base with her, we'll give you 50." Spinner said, laughing. Suddenly a cold and angry voice arose from behind them.  
  
"I can guarantee that won't happen." 


	8. Surprise!

Another chapter finished! YAY! I'm concluding this story up within 2 more chapters and hopefully starting another.on the ninth graders.but anyway. Be mine. Yeah. It's going pretty well. Craig's evil? Well, we'll see. I really do like Craig so hopefully things will turn out for the better. I don't know if Manny holds grudges, but I think, if Craig's motives are right, he could get back to her. Sean and Emma.well, they're adorable. LOOOOVE THEM! Read on now, and stop listening to me babble.  
R E M E M B E R Y E S T E R D A Y ? ?  
  
Sean was shocked that Emma would even be near him after what he did.and suddenly he was kissing her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said again, once they pulled apart.  
  
"I missed you, Em." (Like in that episode where Ashley and Jimmy get back together."I love you Ash." That was the CUTEST thing I've EVER seen!!) Suddenly Sean was filled with that giddy feeling that he's only felt once before. He held her in his arms until they both knew they should be getting home, and he walked her back to her house, just a block away.  
  
B A C K A T S C H O O L . . . O N M O N D A Y . . .  
  
Craig turned around to stare into Emma's face.  
  
"No, no Emma.that's not it." He searched desperately for words.  
  
"Oh really?" She said coolly. "It sure sounded like it to me."  
  
"No! I mean, sort of, yes, No! No. Please. You can't tell Manny."  
  
"I can't believe you, Craig! You said all that adorable sweet stuff to Manny to get her to make up with you for a lousy twenty dollars! You are the most rude and selfish person I've ever met!"  
  
"No.wait Emma.it's not like that!" He said as she turned away. Craig sighed and punched the outside brick wall.  
  
"Ooo, Craig's getting in trouble with an eighth grader!" Spinner teased.  
  
"Shut up!" He shot Spinner a dirty look and left to chase after Emma.  
  
**Surely she's gonna tell Manny.* He thought to himself as he searched the hallways for her. Finally he did find her, talking to Manny. He swore and then Manny turned around. He winced, waiting for her to chew him out. But, obviously clueless, she said  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Uh, hey Manny." He faked a nervous smile. "Emma can I talk to you?" Emma sighed but followed him.  
  
"Chill Craig. I didn't tell her." He breathed a sigh. "But I should of, you know. And I'm still mad. You're playing Manny and she should know. Obviously you're not going to tell her. You made the bet in the first place. And I can't, because YOU have broken her heart before! I'm disgusted. And you should be too."  
  
She shook her head and looked down on him like he were dirt. Then she left.  
  
If that didn't make Craig feel like the worst person ever, then nothing would. What's wrong with him?!  
  
L A T E R, A T L U N C H . . .  
  
"Manny, I have something to tell you." Emma said quietly, but surely not modestly. Craig was sitting just a few feet away.  
  
"Okay." She said. They walked to the shade of a nearby tree.  
  
"This morning, I heard Craig talking to Jimmy and Spinner.you know. Well, I was going to go up to him and tell him about Sean. Well anyway, I heard him ask for twenty dollars from Spinner cause he kissed you." She paused. "It was a bet. Then Spinner told him for fifty more dollars he had to.you know, get to.second base."  
  
At first, Manny denied it.  
  
"You still like Craig, don't you? You want to break us up!" She turned away.  
  
"Why would I do that? I have Sean." Emma said, unnaturally cool.  
  
"No! I mean, he couldn't have!" Manny broke down in her friend's arms.  
  
"I trusted him! He broke my heart once! Why did I let him do it again!"  
  
"It's not your fault." Emma told her.  
  
"I didn't even know that Craig would stoop that low. He was the nicest guy ever. He was. And remember what he said when he wanted to get you guys back together.he was so sweet. It isn't your fault."  
  
After a few more minutes in the bathroom, they emerged and guess whose face they saw with the most worthless and depressed look ever on it - standing right outside? 


	9. Rumors

AN: Another chapter finished! YAY. Well, I hope you like it, Sonny thanks for the great reviews! I think next chapter might be the last.but I'll start another story about Jimmy and Ashley.what do ya think?  
"Manny." Craig said quietly as he saw her tear streaked face pass by him. She shot him a dirty look and tears welled up in her eyes. Craig stood there against the wall, motionless and blank. He couldn't feel anything.it was like a hole was missing. At first he was so annoyed by Manny - and now, it's like he can't live without her. **What's wrong with me!* He asked himself. **It's just a girl! I mean, it's just Manny! Why do I feel this?* At first he thought he was just feeling bad for himself, the total shock of everything.  
  
"You broke little Miss Santos heart, eh, Craig?" Spinner came up to him after he watched Manny walk away. Just the sound of her name made Craig wince.  
  
"Screw off, Spinner." He said as he turned away.  
  
"Dude, what's up with you?" Spinner asked to his back, but when Craig didn't turn around he just shrugged. Craig knew he had to do something to make it up to Manny - but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Meanwhile, Manny was boiling with anger. At first she was sad - and she still was. But what Craig had done this time wasn't a slip of words. It was something that was - or sounded like it was made to hurt her.  
  
"Hey Manny." Toby said sympathetically once she and Emma entered Media Immersion Class. He had obviously already heard about it. "Is she okay?" He asked Emma.  
  
"Yeah." Emma sighed. She now saw the rising anger in Manny's face and sort of smiled. **Finally Craig's gonna get what he deserves.* She thought.  
  
The period just crept by for Manny - she kept getting annoying im's from people she hardly knew because they felt bad for her. And the people that didn't im her would sit back and snicker. Finally the bell rang and she and Emma retreated to their lockers. Once Manny opened hers, a note was neatly folded inside. She recognized Craig's writing. Trying to debate what to do with it, she saw him just around the corner. And when he looked at her, she commented to Emma,  
  
"Hey Emma. I found this note in my locker." She said this unusually loud. "Maybe it's from CRAIG. I think I'll." She picked it up and saw the hopeful look in Craig's eyes and ripped it into pieces. She smiled a fake smile and shrugged. Then she looked over at Craig and glared.  
  
"Good one." Emma commented. Just then Paige walked past Manny then turned around .  
  
"Manny, hun, I heard about you and Craig. Want to comment on anything.for the gossip column of the Grapevine, perhaps?" Manny thought for a minute.  
  
"Yeah. He was really nice.until he had that bet. He said he had it with every girl he went out with. I heard he only goes out with girls to get money.and he really likes." now Paige was listening hard. "Yes, Craig truly only likes guys." Paige was ecstatic.  
  
"This is great, Manny! The students are just going to die over it! Thank you!" Once Paige left, Emma said  
  
"Manny, don't you think you're taking this a little far.you know.ripping up the note is okay, but telling people Craig's gay?"  
  
"Emma!" Manny exclaimed. "He deserves it!" She said and walked away.  
  
M E A N W H I L E . . .  
  
"Liberty! Liberty!" Paige was calling down the halls. (AN: okay, so Paige isn't on the Grapevine. Sue me. It fits the story.)  
  
"Yes?" Liberty was in the computer lab adding finishing touches to the paper, due out today. (okay, so it isn't printed out the same day it's sold. But now it is.)  
  
"Great new things for the gossip column, hun! And it's way better than how many girls Spinner can kiss in 30 seconds." Liberty gave her a questioning look. "Please!" Liberty didn't move. "Please!" She sighed. "C'mon, Liberty. Please."  
  
"Fine, fine." Liberty shrugged. "Type it now. I'm printing it out."  
  
Degrassi's Gossip  
  
Okay Degrassi, new news just out today! As you might have heard, Manny Santos supposedly has dumped Craig Manning because of a bet he had with some other un-named persons. Some people have been quick to tell the Grapevine why Craig would hold a type of bet like this. As one said "It could be Manny. He did break up with her before." But others have said that Craig was always holding "kissing bets" for girls to cover up a real secret he might have. As one unnamed female has said "He only goes out with girls for the [bet] money. Craig doesn't really like girls." That's right, Craig Manning can quite possibly be gay.  
  
"WHAT!?" Craig threw the paper down. It was now lunch and he was outside, reading the latest Grapevine.  
  
"Whoa, dude!" Jimmy said. "You ain't gay right?" He asked Craig.  
  
"NO!" Craig yelled. Spinner just laughed and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Spinner, don't you say a word!" Spinner closed his mouth but burst out laughing.  
  
"Aw, man, who could have done this to you?" Paige was sitting at a table a few feet away.  
  
"Paige! How can you write this about me?" Craig yelled and dumped the remains of the paper in front of her.  
  
"Write what, hun?"  
  
"This!" he exclaimed. "Craig Manning can quite possibly be gay!?"  
  
"Oh. Don't yell at me, Craig, even though you're cute when you're mad." She paused. "Manny told me this." 


	10. Craig's Apology

Another chapter finished! Go me, go me, it's my birthday.okay, just joking. Thanks for the GREAT REVIEWS!!!!!! And I apologize profusely for not including a lot of Sean and Emma in this.they are the cutest couple ever!!! So next chapter, for a break, a little double date to conclude the story. Yes, conclude. But immediately after, like tomorrow I'm gonna start on Jimmy, Ashley, Paige, Terri, Spinner, possibly Craig and some other people story. It'll be fun. Like Ashley and Jimmy getting together, someone wanting to break 'em up.you can guess who.but I can't give it away. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, for the GREAT REVIEWS!! =D I love you guys.  
  
Craig was, of course, outraged. He grabbed the remains of the paper and clenched it in his fist, searching around for Manny. He finally found her, Sean, and Emma sitting in a table in the cafeteria. He kept trying to catch Manny's eye, but she was turned away. Finally, Emma saw him and he motioned her to come out there.  
  
"I'll be right back." Emma rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.  
  
"I should probably come." Sean said as he began to get up. She gave him a look.  
  
"It's okay." She said, already half way to the doors. Sean rolled his eyes and Manny smiled.  
  
"What?" Emma asked, annoyed, once she got outside.  
  
"Did.you.read.this!" he proclaimed and threw the practically shredded paper in her face.  
  
"Yes. I read it. Actually Manny read it to us." She paused to look at the shocked expression on his face. "and usually I would object to this - but after you've done." Her voice drifted off.  
  
"You think I made that bet to hurt Manny?" He asked, his voice rising more than it had before.  
  
"Why else would you?"  
  
"I didn't do it to hurt her." he said, softly. "I." he paused. "never mind." Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Craig, we've been friends since like we were 7. You can tell this, of all things!" She said while impatiently looking back at her table, wishing she were sitting back there, despite the kind words she said.  
  
"I was used to having money with my Dad.you know, I always had it. And now I don't.Joey's a car salesman. Jimmy and Spin always have so much - so when he and Spin offered to pay me when - not if - when I kissed Manny, I did it. I knew I'd do it anyway, but, there was no way I was going to force it on her just to get money." Emma nodded.  
  
"Now all you need to do is tell Manny that." Emma smiled a little and gave Craig a quick hug. "Go on!" She said, and pushed him through the door. Manny and Sean were both staring at him. Uncomfortably he spoke.  
  
"Uh.hey." Sean gave him a cold look and took Emma's hand once she sat down. Manny just smiled smugly.  
  
"Read my article?" She inquired sweetly. Craig took her arm and pulled her over to the corner of the cafeteria. Immediately she straightened her face when she saw the look on his.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice normal.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You just asked me what's wrong??" He said, almost shouting, but stopped abruptly when he saw both Emma and Sean glaring at him. Manny sighed and bit her lip.  
  
"Look Craig, I know what I did was wrong - but what you did was even worse. I didn't even want to be in another relationship with you. I knew it was going to end in heartbreak." Craig interrupted her.  
  
"You hurt me, too, Manny."  
  
"That was after you broke my heart again - did you really date me for a bet?!" Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Craig longed to hold her and wipe the tears away but he also knew he couldn't. The most he could do was explain. He told her everything he told Emma and waiting expectantly for her to officially end it.  
  
"Craig." She sighed, now crying. "You didn't have to do that! If you wanted money, you could always ask someone.why'd you have to do this to me?" She shook her head and began to turn away when suddenly he embraced her. And even more surprisingly, she didn't turn away. 


	11. Craig get's hurt

AN: Another chapter done!!! Haha. Well, this one doesn't have much in it, except for Craig and Manny stuff.I don't like it as much as I liked the others, but don't be mean, okay? THANKS AGAIN FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! And um, yeah, that's it! Love ya!  
  
T H A T N I G H T . . .  
  
Emma logged onto the Internet after school to see if they were going to do something - but mostly to talk to Manny. She kept her lips zipped when conversation drifted to her and Craig. Instead, she saw Sean was on.  
  
Sparklespaz: Hey you!  
  
Whocares: Hey Emma!  
  
Sparklespaz: So what r we up to 2nite?  
  
Whocares: I was thinking maybe you and me and Craig and Manny should all go out.  
  
Sparklespaz: Sweet! I gotta call Manny.  
  
Whocares: Bye, Em.  
  
Emma disconnected and quickly dialed her best friends number.  
  
"Hello?" Manny said.  
  
"Manny!" Emma exclaimed. "You have to tell me the truth! What did Craig want after school? Are you two.an item?" Manny giggled, which gave it all away.  
  
"No way! You should have told me before!!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Manny said. "We're okay now..." She said in a dreamy voice.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The bell rang for school to end and Craig found Manny at her locker.  
  
"Manny?" he came up behind her. She jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's okay." Manny looked up at him. They stared at each other for a minute and Emma suddenly said:  
  
"Well, yeah, um, I gotta go see Sean about.stuff.you know." She gave Manny a huge smile and walked away.  
  
"Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Uh huh." She said questionably. They walked out of the school and he led her to the park.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"You'll see." He replied and grinned. She had to smile back. They both sat down at the swing set.  
  
"You know I'm still not happy with you." Manny said and looked sideways at him. Craig frowned and messed with his hair.  
  
"I know.and I'm really sorry." He looked into her eyes. Craig stood up and went behind her and suddenly Manny jumped off, the swing hitting poor Craig right in between the eyes.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" Manny squealed as she ran over to him, where he was holding his nose.  
  
"No, no, I'm.fine." He paused, squinting.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She reached up and gave him a hug. After a minute, she continued. "And I'm sorry about the newspaper thing." They pulled away and she giggled. "But you did deserve it." He stood there for a minute until Manny laughed. "Oh c'mon Craig, I'm just joking!" Craig then smiled. They took each other's hands and began walking.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Manny! Manny!" Emma was yelling into the phone. "You guys wanna come with us tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, Em, I don't think so.I'm not ready for it yet." Manny replied. Emma smiled on the other line.  
  
"Oh darn. I guess Sean and I will have to go alone." The girls both giggled. Emma got a beep on the other line. "Hey Manny, I have another call. Talk to you later."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Emma."  
  
"Sean! Hey!"  
  
"So.maybe you want to go somewhere with me tonight?"  
  
"Maybe I do." She teased. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I dunno.what about dinner?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Pick you up at seven."  
  
They hung up.  
  
YAY, okay, next chapter all Sean and Emma. Hope you like it. 


	12. The Last chapter :

Last chapter, sad to say. I thought it was sweet and adorable, so I wanted to end it right there. I love it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and everything.it's great guys thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're so awesome.  
  
It was seven. Emma waiting by the door, nervously guessing what Sean had in store for her. She couldn't help but remember the first 'date' they went on and how awful it was. But she smiled at her reflection and reapplied some lip-gloss anxiously. Her hair was still in a big curly tornado on her head, but she didn't care. She still didn't tell Sean what she did to it. But now Emma thinks it looks kinda cute. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she jumped. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hey." Emma smiled a little and Sean looked taken back.  
  
"Wow.I mean, uh, hey." He stumbled over his words. Luckily Emma's 'parents' were out and weren't there to humiliate her. "Let's get going." He smiled a little and Emma took his hand. She locked the door, grabbed her purse and made a mental note to keep it on at all times.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"A little restaurant that I thought you'd like."  
  
"Aw! That's so sweet!" Emma smiled and Sean looked happy, too. They walked there slowly, hand in hand. Once they got there, Emma immediately loved it. At the edge of town, it was a tiny restaurant, with a hand painted sign. It had a nice wooden counter and a secluded kitchen. Lovely classical music was playing. There were 3 tables inside and at the edge of the restaurant, there were steps. The entire thing was decorated in painted pictures and still life photos. Emma looked around and saw two familiar figures in the corner of the restaurant. She looked at them, looked away then realized who it was.  
  
"Craig? Manny!" She exclaimed. They looked over at her and Manny jumped up.  
  
"Omigosh Emma I didn't think you'd be here!"  
  
"You're one to talk! I thought you guys weren't going out!"  
  
"Craig convinced me." She said, looking over at him. Craig and Sean were exchanging cold looks. "Isn't it the most adorable place?" Manny said, but Sean and Craig distracted Emma. This could turn into a most distressing situation.  
  
"Hey, Sean, don't you wanna get a seat upstairs?" She said to him. He couldn't hear her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he was saying to Craig.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me!" Craig said.  
  
"You are so freakin' ignorant!" Sean replied, his voice raising.  
  
"What did I do?" Non-confrontational Craig replied, shocked.  
  
"Sean! Let's go!" Emma said, pulling on his denim jacket.  
  
"Emma, stay out of this." He turned to her, the look in his eyes in between pleading and being annoyed. Emma looked shocked and backed away. Now the two boys were closer together, Sean's face getting red. That's when Manny stepped in.  
  
"If this is about me - you don't have to." She said. Again, Sean ignored her.  
  
"You think you can just carelessly jump around from girl to girl to get some money?!" Sean shouted, backing poor helpless Craig into a corner. That's when the waiter jumped in. Unfortunately, he could only speak French, so he was yelling: ((now I got this off of an online translator. I take Spanish, not French.))  
  
"Hé vous les gosses! Arrêter que se battre! Fous les petits maniaques! Cesser! Cesser! Cesser!"  
  
It was rather comical, the waiter, he was jumped around the boys yelling "Cessar!" and saying "Queet eet! Queet eet!" Because now Sean and Craig were both yelling and Sean was holding Craig's shirt by the collar. Emma ran out and slammed the poor little door behind her. It was an extremely loud banging noise and Sean let go of Craig, swore, and ran after her.  
  
"Emma!" he was yelling down the street. "Emma!" Finally he saw her figure running in the opposite direction. He ran to catch up. Out of breath, he stopped her and said  
  
"Emma! No, wait! Please!"  
  
"Sean! What's wrong with you?" She spat.  
  
"Emma! Please.I'm sorry!" Emma just kept walking. Sean sat down on the curb, swearing at himself and muttering things such as **I can't believe I messed up again.** In his muttering, he mumbled something that Emma managed to hear (talk about alliteration!)  
  
"But I love her."  
  
Emma stopped, turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What did you say?" Sean was startled and stood up, wiping off the dirt on his pants.  
  
"What?" He asked. Emma walked up to him.  
  
"Is it true? Do you love me?" Sean's eyes looked into hers and he nodded. Emma swore she saw tears welling up behind his deep green eyes. She was so mad at him, so angry with him, but suddenly she was kissing him. She didn't understand, but she was drawn into him. She couldn't pull away. She couldn't remember what she was thinking a second before.  
  
'I guess this is what love does to you.' She thought, as Sean pulled away from her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE END!!!~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
